El día más feliz
by Giny Scully
Summary: POV Alicia. Después de su boda con Álvaro, Alicia reflexiona sobre lo que ha sido su vida y sobre lo que la espera de ahí en adelante.


**EL DÍA MÁS FELIZ.**

**Disclainer:** "El día más feliz" es un drabble basado en el serial "Amar en tiempos revueltos". Alicia, Álvaro, Fernando y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de Diagonal TV y de RTVE. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Nota de la autora:** Este es el primer drabble, fanfic o pequeña cosilla que escribo sobre "Amar en tiempos revueltos" y en general sobre una serie española, lo mío siempre ha sido Expediente X y CSI.

Bueno, pues nada, que a lo largo de esta temporada he intentado comprender a Alicia, que es algo que me cuesta enormemente… y he llegado a unas pequeñas conclusiones. En esta pequeña reflexión intento leer entre líneas lo que pudo pasar por su cabeza después de todo lo que la joven había vivido, boda con Álvaro incluida y recién terminada. Espero que os guste o por lo menos que no haya quedado demasiado horrible.

**Tipo:** Para todos los públicos

**Escrito en julio de 2008.**

**...**

El sol ya había caído y poco quedaba ya de uno de los días más extraños de su vida. ¡¡Se había casado!! Fuera de ninguna duda y pasara lo que pasara de ahí en adelante había unido para siempre su vida a la de aquel hombre bueno que tanto había demostrado amarla. Recostada en la cama de un niño de ocho años, aún vestida de novia recordaba los acontecimientos de ese día.

El más feliz de su vida.

Ella, que creyó nunca estar de acuerdo con esa afirmación machista, se encontraba en el fondo perdida, pensando que sí debería de haber sido el más feliz de su vida.

Algo iba realmente mal.

Por un momento pensó en no contestar a la pregunta del Padre Ángel, ¿le amaba? ¿Estaba dispuesta a estar junto a él y serle fiel hasta que la muerte les sepárese? Ella sabía que ese no era el plan, pero también sabía que él lo había jurado en serio. La dolió tanto no poder corresponder a sus palabras de amor. La dolió la mentira, pero no tanto ante Dios como ante ella, como ante aquellos que la habían acompañado y luchado por ella, y sobre todo, la dolió mentir ante él.

Todo hubiera sido más fácil si le amara. ¿No? Si aquel sentimiento de respeto, admiración y confianza hubiera sido algo más. ¿No era algo más? Cuando se veía reflejada en sus ojos se veía mejor que como realmente era ¡¿Cómo podía ni tan siquiera pensar aquello?! Estaba aturdida, demasiadas cosas, demasiada gente… demasiado dolor.

Su tío estaba loco, era un obseso peligroso y ella le temía. Su tía se negaba a ver la realidad. Ohhh apariencias. ¡¡Qué fácil era ocultarse tras ellas!! Y sin embargo, ¿no era lo que en ese momento estaba haciendo ella al unirse con Álvaro? Salvar las apariencias. Las de todos. Ante todos. Demasiada gente metida en la ecuación, demasiada gente jugándosela por ella, demasiadas cosas para no saber a ciencia cierta que al final alguien lo iba a pasar realmente mal por culpa suya.

Pensaba en Fernando y la dolía. En los sacrificios que hizo por ella, en que seguía en España por ella y que era posible que no consiguiera salir del país, también, por su culpa. Pensaba si en el fondo todo acabaría bien, si el podría huir y si después de todo él la llevaría consigo, o se arrepentiría.

Pensaba en Álvaro, en su sacrificio. Casarse con alguien que amaba para permitirle huir con alguien en quien ni siquiera confiaba. Seguro que Álvaro deseaba que Fernando no volviera, que se fuera sin ella y lo peor de todo es que no podía echárselo en cara. Sólo ella conocía al verdadero Fernando, al que era dulce y la quería, no al frío asesino conspirador que todos veían al mirarle.

Álvaro era bueno, la protegería, la anteponía ante su propio sufrimiento y mantendría su promesa con una sonrisa y ella, ella se lo pagaría marchándose...

Pensaba en su padre, en lo triste que debía de estar. No sólo los Roldan no fueron lo que debían de ser, una familia para ella, si no que ella tampoco había sido quien debía de ser. En apenas un año había roto todas sus promesas, había dejado los estudios y pretendía dejar España. Su padre la había educado para ser libre y en ese momento su libertad estaba vendida a dos hombres, con su propio consentimiento. Ya ni siquiera sabía si alguna vez quiso ser abogada. Tal vez tía Regina tuviera razón.

Pensaba en Mati, en todas aquellas discusiones en las que ella dijo por activa y por pasiva que no necesitaba un hombre en su vida. Y la entraron ganas de llorar. Se estaba dejando cuidar. Se había convertido en una pequeña bobina de hilo y se dejaba llevar por las patas de un gato, por Fernando, por Álvaro… por cualquiera que la tratara bien, con consideración, con cariño... Es como si ya no tuviera voluntad.

Se veía en Paris con Fernando, y se veía pequeña…en aquel pequeño piso que compartía con su padre al llegar a Paris cerca de los Jardines de Luxemburgo. Protegida en su libertad. Entre hombres importantes que hablaban de cosas importantes y que la dejaban opinar. Se estaba dejando proteger. Estaba obligando a los demás a decidir por ella.

Delante del espejo del cuarto de Pedrito vio su rostro de novia angelical. Se preguntó como hubiera sido todo si su tío no se hubiera descubierto como un pervertido. Sonrió pensando que de todos modos hubiera acabado en su amado Paris junto a Fernando, que todo hubiera sido más fácil, pero que el final no hubiera cambiado. Ella habría vuelto a Paris donde había sido tan feliz en su niñez, donde estaban los mejores recuerdos de su vida, donde nadie podría separarla de Fernando. Luego pensó en su padre, en las promesas, en la facultad, en su futuro, en Mati y su dulzura, en la Plaza de los Frutos, en el Asturiano y la tienda de fotografía, en Doña Marcela y en Pedrito, en su querido Camilo, en su amiga Luisa, en el profesor Iniesta, su querido profesor de derecho romano… Álvaro, y su sonrisa desapareció de golpe mientras se quitaba el velo y descubría su cabeza peli corta.

FIN


End file.
